powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Serpen
Serpen, I was wondering, could you bring some Images over from the other language sites, since this site is kind of missing many pics, not counting the plagarized pics from Ranger Central that one guy got. On the de site I saw Fury Megazord head and Centaurus Phoenix Megazord. Thank you. P.S. I decided that the Mecha section was too long, so I split it off into three pages, each having 15 seasonsworth of Sentai Mecha. --Digi 07:06, 6 July 2007 (UTC) :Hi Digi, when you want images from the German Wiki, you also can copy them to this wiki. I copy some images from time to time, but it's very circuitous to copy them by hand and I even don't know which images are missing. By the way you needn't look at the french wiki for images they have only the same. All images a free to copy just some of the few of the gekiranger/jungle fury need a "credit thanks" to junglefury.net. To split the mecha article, hmm i don't know? I think their is no test case on wikipedia how to handle. The splitting seems at the moment any kind of irregular, the scrollbars a very different long. How about a thematic splitting into Good an Evil mecha? --Serpen 10:35, 6 July 2007 (UTC) Boo1210 Listen, you shit! do not tell me what to do! :Nice comment ;) Okay finally stop uploading pictures form other sites and creating article which contain nearly or just an an also. And be some kind of polite. Thanks for your work on the wiki, but when you just create those articles and images. You get banned forever, since you have never react on discussion, next false article -> block forever --Serpen 12:12, 10 August 2007 (UTC) RangerSmith Why did you revert my episode guide article without explanation? RangerSmith 03:15, 11 September 2007 (UTC) :Because you generally have deleted the whole structure i brought in this article. All templates which have been used, for the episode guide and the single seasons. Your content is a wikipedia copy and you cannot decide to move it to the same name then the wikipedia article. The article is an Episodenguide and because this wiki is only about pr, it can be named just episodeguide. --Serpen 04:06, 11 September 2007 (UTC) Boo1210 Can i be the assistant admin of the wikia? : You have never answered your discussion page, delete discussion pages and don't follow any rules. Two headings above you told me "Listen, you shit! do not tell me what to do!". This isn't in any case the behavior to be an potential admin. Also most pages aren't protected so you could edit them without being admin. --Serpen 16:38, 13 September 2007 (UTC) ::and most of your uploaded images were from other websites and you didn't react on any comment about that. --Serpen 16:40, 13 September 2007 (UTC) Entertainment footer Hi Serpen -- I'm working on a project for Wikia to help link the TV wikis together, and encourage people to see this as one big site, rather than a lot of little wikis. I'd like to post this footer at the bottom of the main page. The gaming wikis have started a similar project, and they've seen a lot more cross-traffic. Would it be okay to post this at the bottom of the main page here? You could also feel free to edit it, to fit in better with this community. -- Danny (talk) 00:15, 16 September 2007 (UTC) :Nice idea, I've added it to the mainpage. --Serpen 07:58, 16 September 2007 (UTC) Bureaucrat Hallo Serpen, ich habe Dich gerade zum Bürokraten gemacht, auch für die polnische Version; Manticore hatte mir Deine Anfrage weitergeleitet :-) Auch die Interlanguage-Links habe ich ergänzt. Sie sollten in Kürze funktionieren. Viele Grüße und weiterhin viel Spaß hier --rieke 16:37, 22 November 2007 (UTC) : Vielen Dank rieke --Serpen 16:38, 22 November 2007 (UTC) dragon1 serpen well can you make it so this might except video files tell me if you can. :What? Please clarify what you mean? --Serpen 00:08, 25 November 2007 (UTC) ::well sence pr wiki dose not axept video files can you fix that {dragon1}central timesunday,nov. 15 :::normal video files are much to big to upload and save them, but you can embed youtube videos from youtube :::You only have to look up the video id and then you can embed them. Just write: OfOACVCOJsM --Serpen 15:59, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Madison Hi. Just wondering. Why was Madison reverted when the other Mystic Force rangers weren't? If it's because of the upgraded infobox, I get it, but the other rangers also have it. Was it because of the color on her infobox? (Cyan, not Blue)? Dchallofjustice 01:05, 14 March 2008 (UTC)dchallofjustice :It was reverted because its kind of wikipedia style and if you want to use more infos than the rangerinfo template, please use Template:Rangerinfoexpanded or create a template yourself. the ranger pages should be identically and thats because i don't want "wiki" code inside the ranger pages. For my opinion, the current rangerinfo is enough of data, but that's just my opinion. --Serpen 15:12, 14 March 2008 (UTC) ::Ah! I got it thanks. Actually I made that template combined off the infobox and Rangerinfo1, but I don't know how to apply it so I put it on the page as source. Okay I'll figure it out. (Though if you can tell me how to apply templates that would be awesome.) Thanks man.Dchallofjustice 16:16, 14 March 2008 (UTC)Dchallofjustice :::Nevermind. I figured it out. Thanks Serpen Dchallofjustice 16:16, 14 March 2008 (UTC)Dchallofjustice Digi Hey Serpen, been a while since I talked with you. I'm sure that you noticed the images uploaded from the German site. currently, I am working on permission for getting more pictures from Ranger Central and supersentai.com, of course asking Mercury Ranger of henshintalk. Digi 18:56, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Tommy I was wondering, should we shorten Tommy's page, since the Dino Thunder Info is very extensive. Digi 18:35, 11 May 2008 (UTC) :Yes I also think it could be shorten and many infos were surely only copied and pasted from wikipedia. I would say an article/paragraph should never reach this length, the sense of the wiki isn't to tell every step he ever made. Infos of the story of single characters should shortly exists in the character article and the story in the episodes articles. --serpen 07:52, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Sentai Ranger Info Template Sould we shorten the amount of info in this table, because the sentai rangers really should not overlap into the Power Rangers section. You decide what should be kept.Digi 13:24, 24 May 2008 (UTC) New Monaco skin Hi! Have you seen the new Monaco skin that's being used on Wikia now? You can see it at Muppet Wiki and Marvel Database. There are a lot of advantages to the new skin. We've found that the number of readers and editors goes up when wikis switch to Monaco. The flyout menus encourage new readers to explore the content on the site. There's also more room for the content area, and the page loads faster. Would you consider switching Power Rangers Universe over to Monaco? If you want, I can help you customize the Monaco skin to fit the look that you're going for. Let me know what you think! -- Danny (talk) 05:58, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :Hi, the new skin looks pretty cool, but a didn't get the menu working MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar. And the transparent logo isn't that transparent. Could you help? --serpen 16:07, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ::Great! It looks like you've got the logo working fine... I cleared the default stuff out of the sidebar, so you can add whatever categories and articles you want to it. Is that cool? Let me know what you'd like in the sidebar, and I can show you how to do it. -- Danny (talk) 16:30, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :::I want to add a season dropdown, with the Category:Season (maybe i must change the category a little to fit the right articles. So could you basically add a Category Dropdown Category:Season and a "userdefined" Dropdown with *Zords **Zord **Megazord **Evil Zords. If you could create these two Dropdowns i may figure out how it works. Is there anywhere a manual for the sidebar configuration and could i use it on a none wikia wiki. Does the menu currently don't change because of server caching or are my customizations only didn't work --serpen 16:43, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I added the dropdown menus for Seasons and Zords. I think you've got the basic technique -- it's * for the top level that you see on the sidebar, and then ** for the articles in the dropdown menu. You can add a | to make the link say something different. ::::There's instructions on the Monaco Skin Customization page. I think the customization that you tried didn't work because there was an extra space in front of one of the lines. So try playing with it some more! -- Danny (talk) 17:00, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Ohhhh, very stupid, i am using the german interface so i always see MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar/de and not the english one i am editing. Problem fixed! Very nice skin --serpen 16:10, 29 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Great, I'm glad you like it! -- Danny (talk) 17:46, 29 April 2008 (UTC) boo1210 i am not boo1210 you asshole motherfucker. if you receive this message, you will block yourself for 3 years you piece of shit. Ryulong1210 22:36, 5 May 2008 (UTC) : That means you are, you are again blocked. Please stop vandalism --serpen 14:12, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Welcome template Hi -- I saw that you deleted Template:Welcome. I'm curious about why you decided to delete it... I've found that it's a lot easier to keep new contributors active on the wiki when you post welcome messages to them. Is there a reason why you deleted the template? -- Danny (talk) 21:09, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :Hi, i found it anoying for new users, because it uses that much space. I temporary reactivated it. But i think users only create an account, so that they must not the the welcome text --NXT-Inspire 09:09, 7 June 2008 (UTC) by order of Serpen Deletions Hello, Serpen. I had been looking for the administrator of this Wiki (if there was any) for a few days now and I'm glad I found you. As you can see at , there are quite a few pages that should be deleted, so can you please attend to them? Thank you. I would help you out, but, I'm not an admin here. See you around! --[[User:Squishy Vic|'Victor']] (talk) 17:48, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :Okay, I've deleted most of them. The Main Page now contains a admin link --serpen 19:33, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Also, I just created the category Category:Deletion for your convenience, to easily find articles/images/files/pages in need of deletion. :) --[[User:Squishy Vic|'Victor']] (talk) 05:12, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :Can you please protect Mighty Morphin 1 Monster? It is a redirect to Mighty Morphin 1 Monsters (proper form, which is plural as monster's') and I ask for it's protection because continues to edit it as if it's the page to edit even though I already asked him not to. Please and thank you. --[[User:Squishy Vic|'Victor']] (talk) 05:47, 15 June 2008 (UTC) I suggest you just delete the page Zyu2 Monsters, because obviously this Jay guy is ignoring the facts and your messages (by uploading images from Ranger Central again) and has no clue what he's even doing. --[[User:Squishy Vic|'Victor']] (talk) 18:09, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :Can you please get rid of the majority (or all, I didn't thoroughly check) of contributions? They're in another language, and since this is the English PR Wiki, it should not be accepted. I would normally place a deletion template on them, but I cannot go through each one at the moment so I am just giving you a heads up. --[[User:Squishy Vic|'Victor']] (talk) 04:21, 17 June 2008 (UTC) ::Okay deletions made, for the future: could you please used the problem report feature for single suggestions which don't need a discussion. Or we create a Page for deletion/spam/etc reports. --serpen 14:07, 17 June 2008 (UTC) I'd just like to let you know that I'm going to be inactive from now on, so could you please attend to Category:Deletion one last time for me (at least the images I uploaded and no longer want here) please? Thank you. --[[User:Squishy Vic|'Victor']] (talk) 06:52, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Main Page Transition Hi Serpen! Glad you like my draft! My name is Nathan and I'm a Wikia Helper as well as an Administrator on the Marvel and DC Databases. I made it in order to help you guys transition to the new style of Main Page that is needed to support upcoming ads. Are you able to implement the change, or did you have something different in mind? Is there another admin I should show it to? Thanks! :) --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 19:05, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :Hi, thanks for your help. I'm right know trying out your new layout. There are no other admins to inform, the founder has never appearnd again and NXT-Inspire is only a admin because a friend of mine, was annoyed if i logged him out at wikia and me me in. --serpen 19:38, 26 June 2008 (UTC) ::Cool! Glad you like it. Feel free to improve it however you see fit. If you have any questions, I'm just about always around, just leave me a message on my talk page. :) ::--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 17:30, 27 June 2008 (UTC) RPM The RPM page says only registered users can edit it and that it's locked. Is it locked to me as well? It's preventing me from doing cleanup and the new add-ons.Dchallofjustice 14:08, 22 January 2009 (UTC) First: I appreciate your wanting to help this Wiki. It pleases me to know that there are still good people on this site. I wouldn't mind some help with editing the Psycho pages if it's not too much trouble. WFL284Angel of Death 19:08, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Vandals This user has been inserting nonsense onto pages. I gave him a warning, but if he continues, can you block him? Thanks! --rockersk 17:07, 15 April 2009 (UTC)